


Mirror Seduction

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Mirror Universe, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Kirk can also seduce the other man in the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Seduction

ShirAmber has given me permission to use her lovely image for this poem.  
  
Thank you my dear.

  
He has that look about him.

That swaggering step, the way his hips move, so inviting, so seductive.

He leans into my personal space, and I don't back away, I am grounded on the spot. 

Immobile, locked in, hypnotized by his ever presence.

How does he seduce me so easily?

I should fight him, I am the more cunning, the more ruthless. 

In my universe I rule, and they follow me.

But that does not apply to James Kirk.

For he can seduce me any day.

And I believe he has.

Until it is my time, to turn the tables on him.


End file.
